In my earlier U.S. Pat. No. 4,750,504 issued Jun. 14, 1988 I have disclosed a vehicle washing apparatus in which two U-shaped frames suspend a rectangular frame in an overhead arrangement. In the rectangular frame is supported a control for playing out four line which are guided by pulleys to a vertical attitude suspending an open frame adapted for being lowered and raised. In lowered position, the frame encircles the vehicle and sprays the same with water and a cleaning fluid. For this purpose, the frame is provided with an inwardly directed set of nozzles. The water detergent are stored in two tanks connected to pumps which drive the water and detergent through associated nozzles as mentioned above.
Other vehicle washing devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,583,703; 2,689,577; 3,088,472; 3,102,545; 3,258,019; 3,351,076; 3,612,075 and 4,303,087.